


寂静之声

by surisvenson



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surisvenson/pseuds/surisvenson





	寂静之声

简介: Alpha罗和Beta卡的故事。

在最初遇见那位眉目清澈，丰神俊秀的巴西人时，克里斯未曾想过事情会变成这样。或者说，他想过，在理智与欲望交接的边缘，却从未期盼过任何幻想成为事实。

他毫不怀疑卡卡使他变得完整。这是克里斯在之前所有的关系里都得不到的。对巴西人的渴望到了令他自己都感到恼怒的地步。

克里斯能听到自己沉重的呼吸声，从喉咙深处溢出的几乎像是叹息般的呻吟，他的心脏在胸膛里狂乱地跳动着，压迫着血液奔走于四肢五脏，带着不容忽视的热度。

Alpha的本性让他扭动着身体想要挣开身后的束缚，却被更紧地压迫在了床上。从几乎每一寸皮肤上浸涌而出的汗液让他与床单接触的部分打滑，迫使他的感官更为集中。

'Cris，'他听见身后的巴西人说着什么，过了几秒才反应过来那是他的名字，'放松一点。'Alpha的身体本就不适合这种活动，再如此小心翼翼也只是让疼痛减轻到可以忍受的程度。

生理上的疼痛让克里斯不是很高兴地瞥了卡卡一眼，巴西人汗湿的头发可笑地堆在头上，高挺的鼻子上还缀着两颗汗珠，十足的滑稽。却是克里斯最爱的样子。

他舔着唇，想要说些什么。身后的男人按着他的肩带着体重的优势又将完全勃起的阴茎捅进了更深的地方，刚好擦过他的前列腺，让克里斯反射性地收紧了肠壁，像模具一样完美地勾勒出性器的轮廓。

比起已经充斥于整个房间的，属于克里斯的充满攻击性的Alpha气息，反倒是卡卡淡淡的麝香味在克里斯每一次的呼吸间萦绕不去。片刻之后，空虚的感觉再次袭来，停在体内的阴茎只是加重了这种深入骨髓的瘙痒，他想向后顶去，却被一双手握住了胯骨，挣扎着回过头来，克里斯不满地低声:'卡卡……'

顺着男人操进来的力道，克里斯撸动着自己的阴茎。前端低落下来的黏液将他腹部的毛发沾湿成一团。在每次拉扯间带来细细的疼痛感，却更深地加重了快感的厚度。

卡卡在几次试探后再也无法忍耐，知道克里斯可以承受后，巴西人摆动着胯，将阴茎抽到底再狠狠地插入，两个胀大后体积不小的小球撞击着Alpha挺翘的臀部，粗长的阴茎一下一下地顶进，抽出，克里斯忍不住在对方插入的同时放松，渴望着感受硬物来到自己脆弱的深处时带来的混合着一丝带着恐慌的快感，在离开时忍不住夹紧，身体不自觉地配合着男人的动作摇动着，因为不论这个场景有多么荒谬，男人始终是追求快感的生物。

而卡卡在操他这方面一直做的很好。

身后开始不规律的抽插让克里斯知道卡卡快射了。他自己也高潮渐近。松开了紧抓着床单的手，改用肩膀抵着床，支撑着身体的重量和身后的力度，克里斯随着身后的抽插撸动着自己的阴茎，用右手的拇指和食指在已经开始现形的阴茎结上摩擦着。

在遇见卡卡之前，克里斯并不知道这是可能的–––Alpha能在除开Omega的阴道外的地方成结，他也许在片子里见过，但他怀疑着其中的可能性。

在最后几次抽插后，克里斯能感觉到卡卡将温凉的精液射进了他的肠道里，如果平时他肯定会摆出bitch face，然而此时的他心神全都被即将完全成型的结占据了。

巴西人喘着气，躺了下来，侧着身子将汗湿的头摆放在克里斯的肩窝上，仿佛他就该呆在那个地方。接着，他心神领会地用一种几乎漫不经心的方式用修长的手指缠着克里斯自己的，温柔的按摩着克里斯的结。让克里斯发出如同呜咽一般的呻吟声。

'嘘，嘘……Cris，什么都不要想，给我。'卡卡说着，用手臂支撑着身体，抚开克里斯汗湿后黏在额头上的头发，一个个细密的吻落在发际线和鼻头，眼眉上。

………………

克里斯躺在床上，舔着唇看着卡卡前往浴室的背影，男人宽阔的肩膀和修长有力的腿。

也许等一下在浴室……，他想着，但并没有动弹，因为满足感还深深的留着他的体内，在坐起的瞬间，他能感受到属于另一个人的精液从身下流出来。

在刚开始的时候卡卡还纠结过是否需要戴套。但是两个人对视一眼后就默认了现在的状态。而克里斯，克里斯永远不会告诉卡卡他喜欢对方的精液充斥着肠道的感觉。

克里斯拿起手机刚回复了几条短信，就听见浴室那边传来声音。

'克里斯，哪条是我的毛巾?'

他叹了口气，并不是真的感到厌烦。

'我给你拿吧。'他听见自己说。  
THE END


End file.
